Drunk and Disorderly
by ThatMaddyBee
Summary: The war is over, Konoha is having the biggest party in history, and the only certainty is that the drunken mess formerly known as Sakura won't remember anything come morning.


_Drunk & Disorderly_

A/N - So I got drunk and thought writing a one-shot was the best thing to do. I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

No one could say that Sakura was an arrogant person.

In fact, she was known as the opposite. She constantly put herself down and although she had proved herself way above the title of 'the third member of Team 7', she never bragged. But, as she looked herself over in the mirror, she couldn't help but agree with Ino.

She was fucking hot.

Her burgundy kimono clung to her curves and flowed delicately to her ankles, the darker colour showing off her pink hair and pale skin. Her hair was up in a bun that she would never be able to replicate without the help of four trained stylists. It was things like this hairstyle that made her fear Ino's power.

Said blonde was sat on the pinkette's bed, touching up her eye shadow. Their current looks had been hours in the making, but fuck did they deserve it.

Two nights ago, the war had officially been declared over and won. And after the much needed day of rest, the festival began. The day had been filled with the re-opening of stores that had only finished reconstruction the day before. However, many buildings were still reduced to rubble. Because of this, some may say that it was much too early to be celebrating. But the fact was, the celebration was needed.

The distraction was needed.

So tonight was a party for all of Konoha. One that would carry on through the night and the morning, and was set to be the most memorable celebration in Konoha history.

This meant that the hours spent pampering in preparation was completely justified.

The smile on her face hadn't dropped since she'd woken up, and Sakura couldn't remember seeing her reflection this happy in years. This moment of nostalgia was interrupted by the knock on her front door.

Pattering down the hallway, she tugged self-consciously at her kimono in a nervous habit that she had yet to rid herself of. Opening the door, she was met by the cheesy grin and shy, but genuine, smile of Tenten and Hinata.

"Yo Sak, ready to get wasted?" Tenten exclaimed, brandishing a bottle of sake and a cheeky wink.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. The two girls were familiar with her apartment, and immediately walked through to the bedroom. Smiling softly at the loud greetings that followed, Sakura took a second to herself and stood on the balcony attached to her living room. Looking out at Konoha, she finally, _finally,_ felt happy. Her home was safe and full of people she loved.

Relishing in this thought, she allowed herself a sly shot of sake before she joined the others in her room. With blaring music and playful teasing, the mood was light between the best friends as they finished getting ready.

After they all agreed that they were so fucking hot they were going to make boys cry, they headed out into the golden evening sun, arms linked and mouths laughing.

Once they reached the Main Street that held the festivities, they agreed to meet back at that point in 90 minutes and split off to find their boys. Sakura had the easiest job, and headed straight to Ichiraku.

And if her and Ino stopped at several bars along the way for a top up, who could blame them.

It was safe to say that by the time Sakura caught sight of the ramen stand, she was past the point of buzzed. In a row at the counter sat her three teammates. Her boys. Black framed blonde on either side, and things were relatively quiet - a surprise when those three were put together and something she fully credited to the fact that the end of the war was enough to bring anyone together.

Sasuke, unsurprisingly, was the first to notice her. In his midnight blue yukata that accentuated his pale skin perfectly, he looked every part the clan head he was. His dark eyes flicked quickly from her feet up to her face, and he granted her a smirk.

She solidly ignored the guilt that hid in his eyes.

Smiling back unabashedly - though that was probably due more to the sake than anything else - she finally caught the attention of Naruto and Sai. Sai fixed her with a smile that now floated between the real and the fake, and Naruto shouted her name so loud that every other patron in the street shot her a look.

Luckily for her, the blush didn't show as her cheeks were already red from alcohol. As she tripped on a stone, she suddenly thought that perhaps she was slightly more tipsy than she thought.

Ignoring the implications of this thought, she didn't take her usual seat on Sasuke's left, but stood before the boys instead.

"Hurricane?" she proposed, glancing at each of the boys in turn. Hurricane was the most popular shinobi bar in Konoha, and Sakura was a definite regular.

After all, it wasn't just the medical skills and scary temper that Sakura had picked up from her mentor.

After a beat, the boys all nodded, and Naruto flung himself from his chair to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her down the road.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!" Naruto grinned, and Sakura blushed red - she would later blame this on the sake. As Sai matched pace with Naruto, Sasuke took up position next to her elbow, and Sakura thanked the gods that finally, _finally,_ she had her team again. Tonight really was a night to celebrate.

This positivity was loudly reflected in Hurricane, the bar full to the brim with celebrating shinobi.

Not sparing a second, Sakura pulled away from

Naruto and placed herself at what bar, leaning forward in the way that Ino had taught her, as she waited to be served. The boys were familiar with her game and stood several people down at the bar. Sakura was quickly proven as the tactician she was claimed to be, and her theory paid off as she was quickly approached by a barman. Downing the shots immediately, she took the sake bottle in hand and turned to lean against the bar, surveying the crowd.

Aha.

In a large corner booth sat the experienced jounin's of the generation. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Iruka were amongst the group, as was her target - Genma. A notorious flirt, the man was almost certain to buy her drinks and tell her how pretty she was, benefits that she was totally in the mood for. After all, she was a woman, and sometime she just wanted to prove that she could wrap a man around her finger.

Plus, flirting with Genma came with the added advantage of making Kakashi into an uncomfortable, overprotective mess, and if there was one thing she enjoyed doing, it was playing with her boys' heads. Kakashi was pretty high up the list of most amusing to fuck with, level with Shikamaru and beaten only by Neji and Sasuke.

With this in mind, Sakura grasped her drink and headed towards the booth, ignoring the glare that Sasuke was burning into the back of her skull. Kotetsu was the first to notice her approach, lifting his hand in a wave. Following this, the rest looked up at her with cheerful greetings, but it was Genma's that she took note of.

The lingering stare that trailed up her body was hard to ignore after all.

"Hey guys, enjoying the festival?" She greeted, plonking herself down next to Kakashi. She threw him a special grin as he ruffled her hair - after all, she was now technically equals with all of them, but Kakashi would be her sensei till the day the earth stopped spinning.

This didn't stop her from making sure to drag her foot slowly up Genma's leg, who just so happened to sit opposite her.

The audible gulp that followed her bold movements was music to her ears.

The saucy wink she threw him went unnoticed by the others due to the arrival of her team. Though Sasuke, of course, knew what she was doing, and so sat with his leg pressed to hers and a permanent glare fixed on Genma's skull. And she'd be lying if she said that drunk her didn't lap that jealousy up like a drug.

* * *

In Sakura's defense, it was Ino who had started the slut dropping.

The two girls were currently on a makeshift dance floor in the town square, surrounded by strangers. Honestly, it was nice to be surrounded by unknown civilians - it was a welcome change from the teammates that she had spent months worrying over for every second of every day.

Ino had found her at the bar and dragged her away for some 'compulsory girl time' that had led them here. Sakura was grateful for many things currently, and one of the top ones was definitely the rekindling of her friendship with Ino. They had been close before, but the war had finally cemented them in place as sisters. Sakura would do anything for the blonde in front of her.

Which was why she was currently dancing provocatively in clear view of a bunch of rather cute civilians that Ino had her eye on.

Whatever Ino's plan was, it was working. The boys were all staring transfixed at them, and the alcohol in her veins meant that Sakura didn't hesitate as she slapped Ino's bum, spun her round, and pushed her forcefully in the direction of the boys. Before she could be dragged in by the blonde, she then retreated into the crowd and came to a stop at the side of the dance floor by a large willow tree.

Her plan of simply slipping unnoticed back into the crowd of the Main Street was quickly refuted as she was met by a loud cry of "Sakura-nee-chan!" and a pair of arms locked around her knees. She smiled down at the dark head of hair that was pressed into her leg as she stroked a hand down the white-silk clad back.

"Hey Kira-chan, what are you doing out here alone?" she questioned the young girl. Kira merely lifted her eyes, then her arms, to Sakura, and with only a light eye roll, the pinkette complied and hoisted the girl up to rest on her hip.

"I should've known you were just playing favourites," came an exasperated sigh from her right, and she lifted her gaze from the girl to meet charcoal eyes.

"So you can outsmart the leader of Akatsuki but not a 4 year old girl?" She asked in amusement, taking a split second to appreciate the dark, forest green kimono that framed the man's tall figure.

Just because as a medic, she was used to seeing the male shinobi of Konoha in various states of undress, didn't mean she didn't still appreciate them greatly.

Shikamaru fixed her with his usual lazy smirk as he stopped beside her and brushed a hand over Kira's hair.

"Hey, as far as I can remember, you had trouble with this one too. Remember Kurenai's birthday?"

The man's words sent her into an instant flashback of one of the worst nights of her life. The night she had learned two things; 1) never trust children, especially a child of Asuma's and 2) when Shikamaru asks for a favour, refuse.

The two jounin shared a grim look as the girl in question continued to plait Sakura's pink hair. Shikamaru's grim look then settled into one of carefully practiced innocence that instantly set Sakura on guard.

"Though I don't suppose you want me to join me on babysitting duties? Kurenai would really appreciate it, and I know Kira would love it," he propositioned, using the girl as a totally unsubtle attempt at guilt tripping the woman to join them. The flat look he received from Sakura confirmed that she hadn't appreciated his attempts, and instead of giving in, she quickly deposited the child in his arms.

"Sorry, but I have enough children to worry about already," she complained with an eye roll, before fixing him with a look that he couldn't really decipher, "but I'll see you later right?"

And as she turned to walk away, Shikamaru tried valiantly to pretend that his stomach wasn't flipping at the look that had been in her eye.

* * *

To her great disappointment, she only got to spend 10 minutes teasing Neji to the point that he turned red and started damning her very existence.

But the feeling that suddenly washed over her, the feeling that her boys needed her, was too strong to ignore. So she bid Team Gai farewell and left a giggling Tenten to deal with the smouldering Hyugga.

Ignoring the way her head was swimming and her steps were heavy, she leap up onto the roof of the nearby dango store and leapt across the gaps towards the Hokage tower.

She would never admit to anyone how close she came to falling into every alley on the way.

There, perched on the monument of the fourth's head, was Kakashi. Who, despite her instance of calling him sensei out of habit, she definitely qualified as one of her boys.

There was no doubt that he noticed her presence immediately, but he didn't react, even as she sat next to him. The silence continued as they watched the festivities below, Sakura making a conscious effort to not let her drunken self blurt out something incredibly stupid.

Instead, she focused on how there seemed to be four Kankuro's arguing with Chouji. In all honesty, she couldn't pinpoint exactly when she reached the point of wasted, but God did it feel good to be so relaxed after months of living in constant tension.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?" questioned a voice, and it took her a second to even realise it was her who had spoken.

A quiet huff of a laugh was her answer, and the silver-haired man closed his eyes as he leant back on his palms.

"How come you're the one who can read me like an open book? Even drunk, you notice more than anyone else does."

She couldn't ignore the slight bitterness to his tone, so reacting in the only way she could think of, she leant her head on his shoulder.

She then swallowed deep before she replied, "They'd have been proud, Kakashi. I know I am."

And as they sat in silent observation, he dropped his cheek to rest on her hair and she knew she had said what was needed.

* * *

This was really a conversation that should have happened sober. Sloppy drunks were not ones to be giving relationship advice, yet here she sat. Dango in one hand, sake in the other, and her intense green eyes set on the squirming girl before her.

Hinata, bless her, dealt well with drunk Sakura. She knew when to drag her away from pervy men, when to let her rant about the boys she spent her life with and when to call in Naruto to stop her killing some low-life who had decided to slap the pinkette's ass.

So she sat silently, and despite her instincts telling herself that it was never a good idea to trust a drunk person's intellect, this was counteracted by the implicit trust she held for Sakura.

They were sisters who had each other's backs, and Hinata knew that no one wanted her to get together with Naruto more than Sakura herself.

So ignoring the voice in the back of her head, she listened to Sakura's advice, because behind the slurred syllables was wisdom and courage that Hinata hoped one day she could possess.

If Sakura thought that Hinata needed to just go for it, then maybe she would. She has survived the war, she could tell a boy how she felt. Because Sakura said that Naruto liked her, and Team 7 did many things that went against the conduct of shinobis - but they weren't liars. That was one of their greatest strengths. So she took in the advice that was given to her, and promised herself that, finally, she would confess her love - it was time to make her own happy ending.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning, the sky was black, and the air was full of anticipation. Families and groups of friends filled the streets as they all stared up past the Hokage monuments. A way back from the crowd, on a roof, sat three individuals in a comfortable silence.

Sakura's smile was wider than it had been in years, and that was only partly due to the copious amounts of alcohol in her system. On her left sat her sun, her life source, her protecter. Naruto, with his cheesy grin and easy stance, whose bright blue eyes were wide and reflecting the constellations above. And on her right was Sasuke, her stars, her strength, her reason to fight. With his pale complexion and closed eyes, he looked every part the legend that he now was.

The legends that they all were - Team 7.

She would die in a heartbeat for her boys, but more importantly, she lived for them. Once again they were whole, and although it might take a while before they reached a balance, just knowing that it was now a certainty that they would be together was enough for her. And as fireworks lit up the night sky in vibrant shades, she couldn't help but feel that everything was right in the world. So it only seemed right that she finished the night with more alcohol and a good lay.

Now, where would Shikamaru be?

* * *

A/N - I'm drunk, so thank god for autocorrect! This means that I haven't checked this through and don't plan on doing so because it's just a silly little one shot...but I still really hope you enjoyed!

My other (sober) works are better, I promise.


End file.
